


Rhaegar & Lyanna: The Balcony Scene

by Pandalandalopalis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, The GOT Gnomeo and Juliet AU you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalandalopalis/pseuds/Pandalandalopalis
Summary: Based off the balcony scene from Gnomeo and Juliet which is a parody of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the lines from this piece of work are taken directly/tweaked slightly from the original Gnomeo and Juliet movie.
> 
> In case it's not clear:  
> Lyanna Stark = Juliet  
> Howland Reed = Nanette/Nurse  
> Rhaegar Targaryen = Gnomeo/Romeo  
> Rickard Stark = Lord Redbrick/Lord Capulet
> 
> This fic goes along with the theory that Lyanna is the Knight of the Laughing Tree. For story purposes, Howland Reed is going back to Winterfell with Lyanna.
> 
> This fic is written in script format.

**Lyanna Stark is riding her horse on the way home to Winterfell. Howland Reed rides up next to her on his own horse, grinning at her. He was absent to the part of the tourney where Lyanna was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty.**

**HOWLAND REED:** So, did the Knight of the Laughing Tree win the tourney?

**Lyanna seems to be in a daze of sorts. She is deep in thought.**

**LYANNA:** Um. . . Um. . . Who?

**HOWLAND REED:** What?

**Lyanna doesn't respond. Howland Reed, slightly concerned, grasps her arm so she will look at him. She is surprised, but says nothing. Howland Reed gasps in realization.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Shut up! You met a boy!

**Lyanna stammers as she speaks.**

**LYANNA:** What? No. Well, maybe, sort of. Um . . . Yes. Yes, I did.

**A smile appears on her face as she accepts her own truth. Howland Reed can hardly contain his excitement.**

**HOWLAND REED:** I need details! And go slowly! Is he totally gorgeous?

**LYANNA:** Totally.

**HOWLAND REED:** Does he have an unrelenting thirst for battle?

**LYANNA:** Well, let's call it a healthy appetite.

**HOWLAND REED:** And his, uh. . .

**Howland Reed gestures to his chest, pointing at his family's house crest. Lyanna hesitates.**

**LYANNA:** His crest is, um. . .

**HOWLAND REED:** A symbol of his family's house?

**LYANNA:** And . . . you know, I suppose in a certain light, you might say it looks sort of like . . . a dragon.

**Lyanna holds her breath for Howland Reed's reaction. He replies with a blank face, processing the information.**

**HOWLAND REED:** A dragon.

**He smiles.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Ah! This is one of your little jokes!

**He laughs, then stops.**

**HOWLAND REED:** No, I don't get it.

**His eyes widen as realization floods his face.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Oh! By the Gods, she's smooching the face off a Targaryen!

**Lyanna panics and looks back to see if anyone heard. Her brothers are paying no attention to her and her conversation with the crannogman, as they are approaching Winterfell.**

**LYANNA:** Shh! Please shush, Howland. Just shut it.

**Howland Reed closes his mouth and his teeth make a clicking sound when they come in contact with each other. The two of them get off their horses and bring them into the stable. Once they're done, Howland Reed can no longer contain himself and his excitement bursts from his lips.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Oh! Lyanna! This is fantastic!

**Lyanna begins to look hopeful.**

**LYANNA:** Is it?

**HOWLAND REED:** It's doomed!

**Lyanna's face falls and she gives the boy a confused look.**

**LYANNA:** What?

**HOWLAND REED:** He's married to Elia Martell, you're betrothed to Robert Baratheon; it just can't be. So it's a doomed love, and that's the best kind. You'll never see him again. And then one day when you die, you'll be all . . .

**Howland Reed becomes dramatic as he picks up a discarded flower from the floor of the stable and holds it to his chest, speaking in a mockery of Lyanna's voice.**

**HOWLAND REED:** (In a high-pitched tone) "Oh my true love. I only saw him once."

**Howland Reed then fakes his death with dramatic coughing and choking. He falls into Lyanna's arms and sticks out his tongue, eyes closed. Lyanna's eyebrows knit together.**

**LYANNA:** I'll only see. . .

**Lyanna drops Howland Reed onto the ground.**

**LYANNA:** What do you mean? What are you chatting on about "once", I'll only see him once?

**HOWLAND REED:** How romantically tragic.

**Howland Reed begins skipping around Lyanna, pulling petals from the flower in his hand.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. It's doomed. Dead.

**Lyanna glances toward the ground, a devastated look on her face.**

**LYANNA:** I'll only see him . . . once?

**HOWLAND REED:** Doomed!

**The scene changes and Lyanna is in her tower room, sitting on the windowsill. Howland Reed is still skipping around chanting, and Lyanna is staring wistfully at a winter rose she had taken from the garden.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead.

**Howland Reed's voice fades as he makes his way out of the room. Lyanna sighs. Unbeknownst to her, Rhaegar Targaryen has snuck into Winterfell and is listening at the bottom of the tower.**

**LYANNA:** O Rhaegar, Rhaegar, are we really doomed, Rhaegar, to never see each other again? Why must you have a dragon crest? Why couldn't you have been a Baratheon, like my father wanted, or . . . or a Tully like my brother's betrothed. Or a Bolton like um . . . like uh . . . like some weird guy? I mean, what's in a name? Because I'm blue, your father will see red, and because you're red, I'm feeling blue. Oh. At any rate, that shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart, should it?

**Rhaegar reveals himself.**

**RHAEGAR:** No! No, it shouldn't! I couldn't have said it better myself!

**Lyanna, startled, drops the winter rose.**

**LYANNA:** Oh, Gods.

**With wide eyes she places her feet on the floor and stands, putting her hands on the windowsill as the upper half of her body leans outside.**

**LYANNA:** Did you just hear all of that? What are you doing here?

**Rhaegar begins to look sheepish.**

**RHAEGAR:** I don't know. Um. . . I came here to. . . Well, I don't know, I just wanted to see you again!

**LYANNA:** Are you crazy? If my father finds you, he'll feed you to the direwolves!

**RHAEGAR:** Find me. You kidding? "Stealth" is my middle name.

**In an attempt to look "cool", Rhaegar leans against the wall and accidently knocks over a torch. The grass below catches fire, and the both of them begin panicking.**

**LYANNA:** No! Quick! Put it out!

**Rhaegar tries stamping out the fire, but it is spreading.**

**RHAEGAR:** I'm trying!

**LYANNA:** Do something!

**RHAEGAR:** It won't go out!

**Rickard Stark's voice carries over to the two of them from across the way.**

**RICKARD STARK:** Lyanna?

**Rhaegar trips over backwards and falls into the bushes, getting stuck. Howland Reed comes out to see the fire. He looks up to Lyanna.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Lyanna, what's with the. . .?

**Howland Reed sees Rhaegar and stops talking.**

**RHAEGAR:** Excuse me, a little help here.

**Lyanna sees her father coming to check on her and yells down to Rhaegar and Howland Reed.**

**LYANNA:** My dad's coming.

**Howland Reed helps Rhaegar out of the bushes.**

**HOWLAND REED:** So, you must be Rhaegar Targaryen. Lovely to meet you . . . in the 30 seconds before you're discovered and killed.

**LYANNA:** Quick, hide!

**Howland Reed ushers Rhaegar behind the tower as Rickard Stark approaches. He puts the fire out with a bucket of water, then looks up at Lyanna.**

**RICKARD STARK:** Lyanna? I heard a commotion; did something happen?

**Lyanna rushes down the stairs of the tower and comes out the door, walking briskly over to her father. Rickard Stark picks up the knocked-over torch.**

**RICKARD STARK:** What's going on here?

**LYANNA:** Um. . . It was a, um. . . I saw a squirrel, and he . . . he dropped his nuts.

**Howland Reed reappears to help Lyanna with her story.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Yes, nuts, the size of . . . boulders!

**Lyanna grits her teeth and goes along with it.**

**LYANNA:** Yes, all right. Thank you, Howland.

**RICKARD STARK:** Well, okay, but no mucking about, especially not tonight. Ned told me about what happened at the tourney. If I ever get my hands on Rhaegar Targaryen, he'll be sleeping with the fishes! Now, I'm not a man who is wounded up easily-!

**Howland Reed interrupts him, taking the attention away from Lyanna by stepping in front of her.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Lord Stark, I've been having trouble with my sword.

**With Rickard Stark's attention on Howland Reed, Lyanna is able to speak discreetly with Rhaegar hiding just out of sight.**

**RHAEGAR:** I guess this isn't the best time to talk.

**LYANNA:** It's not ideal.

**RHAEGAR:** But I. . .

**LYANNA:** Just go. Please go.

**RHAEGAR:**. . .just came here to say I. . .

**LYANNA:** What? You what?

**RHAEGAR:** I'm-

**Lyanna sees that Rickard Stark is no longer being preoccupied by Howland Reed.**

**LYANNA:** Oh, sorry!

**Lyanna pushes Rhaegar into the bushes behind the tower so her father won't see him.**

**RICKARD STARK:** Lyanna, is there something wrong with the tower?

**LYANNA:** The tower? No. What, this tower? No, it's fine. Completely fine.

**Lyanna, running low on ideas of how to distract her father, pretends to see something in the distance.**

**LYANNA:** Oh, my Gods! What is that thing over there?

**RICKARD STARK:** What? What was it?

**Lyanna begins to tow her father away from the tower.**

**LYANNA:** The . . . thing, over there. . .

**RICKARD STARK:** What did it look like?

**Lyanna and Rickard Stark leave and Rhaegar gets up out of the bushes, brushing himself off. Howland Reed begins ushering him out.**

**HOWLAND REED:** Okay, bye-bye then. Off you go. Thanks for popping by. Goodnight, sweet prince, and flights of angels . . . or pigeons or sparrows or whatever. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

**Howland Reed gives Rhaegar one last final shove toward the wall before heading back to the tower. Rhaegar sighs and climbs over the wall. Once outside, he gets an idea, running to grab something before quickly hurrying back.**

**Lyanna, having occupied her father long enough for him to get bored of her, rushes back to the tower where Howland Reed is standing.**

**LYANNA:** Howland, where's Rhaegar? Is he gone?

**HOWLAND REED:** Yeah. Gone forever.

**LYANNA:** What?!

**Lyanna runs to the wall. Howland Reed helps her up, and she is about to go over when she comes face-to-face with Rhaegar, who is climbing the other side.**

**RHAEGAR:** Whoa!

**Rhaegar almost drops the object in his hand as he is surprised by Lyanna. He smiles and hands her the crown of winter roses used as a symbol for the Queen of Love and Beauty.**

**RHAEGAR:** You dropped this on your way back home.

**Lyanna, having thought she had lost it, gratefully takes the crown. She places it on her head.**

**LYANNA:** Thank you.

**RHAEGAR:** So, uh. . . Can I see you again tomorrow?

**LYANNA:** Yes, but not here.

**RHAEGAR:** In the forest, then? Just outside Winterfell?

**LYANNA:** Noon?

**RHAEGAR:** Not soon enough.

**LYANNA:** I can do 11:45.

**RHAEGAR:** Done. Your friend was right. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

**The two share a sweet kiss. Rhaegar then climbs down and leaves. Howland Reed lets Lyanna down after holding her up all that time.**

**LYANNA:** Thanks, Howland.

**HOWLAND REED:** You know he's going to ditch you when he finds out how much you weigh.

**END SCENE**


End file.
